


Calliope

by thiccskeleton



Series: Cruising Through the Doom Days [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, also I'm american and I sadly used to pronounce calliope as calli-ohp before I was enlightened, archive polycule, just something light and fluffy to break in the new account, so that's where this stemmed from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccskeleton/pseuds/thiccskeleton
Summary: "I've also heard it pronounced calli-ohp" Jon explained with a humorous lilt in his voice."Seriously?" Sasha giggled. "By who?""Americans." Jon sneered._________You knew almost immediately after hearing that recording that you were about to be the butt of a joke.So when Sasha approached you with that innocent question - even if her sly little smirk gave her away long before she'd ever asked it - you knew what you were in for. "Hey, ___. You're American. How do you pronounce calliope?"
Relationships: Archive Polycule/Reader, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Reader, Martin Blackwood/Reader, Polyarchives/Reader, Sasha James/Reader, Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Reader
Series: Cruising Through the Doom Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Calliope

_"I've also heard it pronounced calli-ohp" Jon explained with a humorous lilt in his voice._

_"Seriously?" Sasha giggled. "By who?"_

_"Americans." Jon sneered._

___________

You knew almost immediately after hearing that recording that you were about to be the butt of a joke.

So when Sasha approached you with that innocent question - even if her sly little smirk gave her away long before she'd ever asked it - you knew what you were in for. "Hey, ___. You're American. How do you pronounce calliope?" 

In an audience of Tim and Martin - the former of which had also begun to grin like an idiot - you looked to her with a slow blink, tired smile stretching over your lips despite yourself. "Sash, with all of my heart and soul, and in the most American way I can think to rebuff this question - suck my entire ass." 

The way both Tim and Sasha erupted into a fit of laughter - Martin trying to stifle his own - told you that you'd in fact gauged the intention of her question correctly. "Man, you know what. I come over here to help y'all out and you're trying to expose me. Oh, _Americans say calli-ohp_ , says Jon. Fuck this shit," you ranted, though they knew it was joking in nature - especially as Tim doubled over in his seat, practically out of breath. 

"Sorry ___! I couldn't help it!" Sasha defended through giggles. 

"You could and you didn't," you argued, smiling all the while. You didn't take any offense, not really, you knew she meant it all in good fun. And really, when you were dealing with Tim and Sasha you had to learn how to take a joke - or the occasional prank. 'Course if you ever had an issue or took personal offense to anything they did they were good about leaving things alone, so you could give this a pass too.

"Aw, c'mon you know we love you." Tim cooed through residual giggles, having recovered from his laughing fit long enough to press a kiss to your cheek. 

"Mmhm, you better," you stuck your tongue out at him.

At that point the door to Jon’s office slowly creeped open, said man stepping through it, seemingly drawn out by all the commotion. “What’s all the fuss about?” He asked, eyes peering over the brim of his glasses as his gaze hung low. “Aren’t you lot supposed to be working?” 

“Excuuuse me,” you drawled out - Sasha had already started giggling, she knew where this was going - “But I am being _harassed_ thanks to you and your big mouth, _sir._ ” 

It’s said all in joking tones so Jon knew not to be too alarmed and yet his head still cocked to the side in curiosity. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Does the term _calli-ohp_ mean anything to you?” 

The realization dawned on him almost instantly and as it did he couldn’t keep from rolling his eyes. “Oh, good lord.” 

“Mmhm.” You punctuated deliberately, nodding your head once in definitive affirmation. “Watch what you say on record there next time, _pardner._ ” 

Martin stifled a giggle, trying not to make the situation worse. 

In stark contrast: Jon sighed hard, crossing his arms over his chest. “For what it’s worth that wasn’t a jab at you. It was just… a generalization. Albeit maybe a poor one.” 

You shrugged, your attitude still light and jovial. “It’s fine, I’m just busting your chops.” You grinned, his shoulders sagging at the revelation. “I don’t take offense to it. I’m not exactly attached to my old country as is. That’s why I transferred from Usher when they offered the position here.” 

“Well, we’re certainly glad you came.” Martin beamed. “You’ve been a big help. In - uh - m-more ways than one, of course.” 

You smiled brightly as his cheeks turned a soft red color, flushing brightly at the allusion to the polyamorous relationship the five of you had formed after a year of working together. 

It really had been a rather odd thing, the way it all fell together. 

Home hadn’t felt like home since you turned twenty-one. You didn’t really have any family back in America and you’d lost contact with most of your friends after a while so when the opportunity to transfer from the Usher Foundation to the Magnus Institute presented itself - when you were given the chance to start over somewhere entirely new - you jumped at the chance. You’d been nervous sure, but Elias seemed weirdly adamant about how you would be a good fit for the Archives, how your work ethic would help the team out after the state it had been left in after Gertrude died, and even though you still wondered why he hadn’t just taken someone from his own Institute, those words did serve to calm your nerves in the beginning.

Then you met your new team and an entirely new set of nerves presented themselves. 

They were all _gorgeous_ and _smart_ and you felt entirely out of your element all over again. 

But somehow, things fell into place. 

Tim had accosted you practically the moment you walked in, overflowing with positive, welcoming energy. Sasha was much the same, though not quite as forward as Tim was but she was patient and showed you how things worked around their neck of the woods. Martin, also equally as welcoming, probably made you feel the most at home during those first few weeks. Jon was… Jon was tough but you managed to work with him. As a creature of validation but also one with authority issues, his flippant, overly academic demeanor created friction between the two of you at first. After a while though, you stopped trying to impress him - feeling it to be a fruitless endeavor - and in the end it seemed your goofy disposition would be what won him over. 

After a year of overwhelming mutual pining, the five of you just sort of… fell into a relationship. And it had been lovely ever since. It felt like home.

With these memories racing through your mind in a pleasant flurry, you reached out to slip your fingers in between Martin’s, delighted as he returned the gesture. 

“Happy to hear it, Martin. I’m certainly glad I ended up here myself. Even if I do get teased now and again.” You threw a glance over at Sasha who responded with a little, impish grin. 

“Oh, c’mon. It keeps things interesting.” She giggled. 

“Yeah, yeah,” you drawled, side-eyeing her. 

“Anyways,” Tim cut in, throwing an arm around your shoulder. “It’s about quitting time, isn’t it? Why don’t we all head out for drinks? Been a while since we got to do that with all this worm business.” 

“Sounds good to me.” You agreed, rubbing your thumb over Martin’s knuckles as he sank into his seat ever so slightly, still at odds with himself over having brought the worms into the archives in the first place. None of you had blamed him but Martin had a tendency to put the burden on himself in any situation regardless. Which you were all working on him with. Slowly, of course. Slowly but surely. 

Jon looked up at the large clock on the wall, considering the time and seeming to be in an internal battle with himself on whether or not he was spending another night in the archives catching up on work. 

“C’mon boss.” You urged. “You’ve been pulling all nighters for a solid week, cut yourself a break.” 

Jon turned to you and even though his eyes looked back into yours you could tell his subconscious was still arguing inside of his head, trying to make up his mind. Eventually though he conceded with a soft sigh, realizing the undeniable truth that he was, in fact, in need of a break rather desperately. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll grab my coat.” 

And as he made the move to turn and go you seized one more opportunity to tease him before the night was out. 

“Yeehaw, baby.” Was what you decided on as your emission of joy that he’d be joining the rest of you. Just one final jab while you had the chance. And while your other partners thought it was hysterical, Jon narrowed his eyes at you, eyebrows furrowing.

Though - and the others might’ve missed it between all the laughter - but you know you saw the corner of his mouth quirk up in the tiniest of smiles despite himself. 

Yeah. 

Yeah, this felt like home.


End file.
